


I'd die for you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: You'd do the same.





	I'd die for you

Our tale starts during the Deatheater attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding party, Rufus Scrimgeour is just about to be hit with a killing curse.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a familiar voice roared, "No!"

Rufus gasped as Cornelius Fudge, his boyfriend appeared out of thin air and jumped in front of him.

Rufus muttered, "No, not now; Corny."

The curse deflected off of Cornelius and ended up hitting the same Deatheater who had fired it at Rufus.

Cornelius sighed. "I did it."

Rufus helped Cornelius to his feet and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Cornelius smirked. "I couldn't let you die, Ruf. I've always said I'd die for you and I meant it."

Rufus replied, "Next time, warn me that you're gonna do that."

Cornelius smiled. "I might."


End file.
